smashbroslawllovefandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Goku
On-Screen Appearance Nimbus Goku flies down on the Flying Nimbus and hops off of it with a grin before taking a fighting stance. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Kamehameha! Goku will cup his hands to the side of his body and start gathering his ki into his hands. The more he charges, the larger a blue ball will appear in his hands. It takes 10 seconds to fully charge the attack. When the button is released, Goku will fire a Kamehameha that will travel between just barely in front of him and the length of five Stage Builder blocks, depending on how much it is charged. If left uncharged, it will only deal 1% damage, with an extra 2% for every second charged. The knockback ranges from almost nothing to being sent the length of Battlefield depending on how long it is charged. After seven seconds of charging, Goku will gain 1% damage every second until he performs the attack. If charged for the whole ten seconds, Goku will stop for three seconds to breathe heavily and wipe the sweat from his forehead. Side Special - Afterimage Strike Up Special - Power Pole Vault Goku plants the Power Pole into the ground and extends it, using it to lift himself up into the air before retracting it back to normal size. Down Special - Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper Goku does a strong straight punch, which can be followed up with a poke to the eyes, and finished with a palm strike that can wall-bounce the opponent. Final Smash - Penetrate! Goku extends his Power Pole and sweeps it across the ground. If it hits, the opponent gets caught on the end off the staff and Goku uses the Power Pole to pull them back towards him before he punches them up high into the air. Goku then charges a Kamehameha in one hand and fires it at the ground, propelling himself up towards the opponent. Goku then lifts up his hand and forms it into a glowing fist, the aura of a Great Ape appearing around him as he flies at the opponent. Goku then punches right through the opponent, coming out on the other side as his fist pierces their body. KOSFX KOSFX1: WAAA! KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4: (Only Against Abridged Goku) Hey You Look Just Like Me, Are you Some kind of Weird Ghost or Something? Lose/Clap: (Looking Angrily) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Power Pole Smack *Dash Attack - Headbutt *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol 4 Star Dragon Ball Victory Music Dragon Ball Z SSF2 0.9b Victory Theme Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Senzu Bean Pawlette Swaps * Trivia Video